Drawn
by redrose2310
Summary: Scott Summers falls under the powers of a new student, and soon finds himself upcest with the boy but he's not the only one and now it apeares the newly ascaped Magneato is after the boy for his new plans [Pre X2} better then it sounds warning Slash
1. Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.  
  
{This is Telepath speech}  
  
This is slash don't like leave.  
  
()[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]()  
  
A boy wearing a pair of black shorts and a red wifebeater shirt and a pair of sandals sat on a trunk in front of the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. Bobby and John had been sent out to help him bring in his stuff and help get him settled till he could meet the staff and Professor Xavier. Bobby was a more then a little surprised at the guy's outfit, it was October and it was do to snow any time now everyone was wearing sweaters and coats but this guy looked like he was about to have a heat stroke.   
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Bobby and this John we're here to welcome you to the institute" Bobby said with a smile John smiled too, the boy looked up at them with a worried look. He had deep brown eyes with thick black lashes, creamy white skin and full lips all framed by short black hair he was for lack of a better word pretty. Bobby heard John give a little gasp but didn't say anything about it.  
  
  
  
"Um, I don't want to sound dumb but where am I at and what kind of institute?" the boy asked in a soft voice biting his lower lip.  
  
"Don't you know?" John asked,  
  
"Why would I ask if I knew" the boy retorted with a blush.   
  
"Do you mind if I ask `What do you know'?" Bobby asked the boy frowned and looked at his feet.  
  
"I got home from school yesterday after school and my foster father of the month had my stuff packed and dragged me to the bus Depoe he shoved a ticket into my hands and said not to get off the bus till I got here. He didn't tell me anything" the boy's voice was cracking as he told them this.   
  
"This isn't good" John said his Australian accent coming out strongly letting Bobby know his friend was worried over this, he was too.  
  
  
  
{Professor?} Bobby call out in his mind to Xavier.  
  
{What is it Mr. Drake?} the professor asked.  
  
{This kid's dad just shoved him on a bus he doesn't know what's going on}Bobby noticed the boy was giving him a funny look he blushed slightly realizing the kid wanted someone to tell him what was going on.  
  
{Oh my, that isn't good. ...... Just get him settled in as planned the staff and I will assist as soon as we can}   
  
{Thanks Professor} Bobby sighed, "Okay um what's your name?"   
  
  
  
"Tomas Michael Weston" the boy 'Tomas' said.  
  
"Okay Tom, this is the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, um it's pretty much a school for mutants" Bobby said and Tomas's eyes went wide and he started to cough and hard. "Wow are you okay" Bobby asked, Tomas nodded but looked shocked.  
  
"D.d..did I hear wru..ru. wrong or did you say this was a school for mutants" the boy stuttered,  
  
"No you hear right mate this is a school for us freaks" John said with a smile the kid winced and Bobby elbowed his friend for being so tackles.  
  
"Um, excuse John he's a moron come on we'll show you to the room you'll be sharing with us then the we'll get ever thing straight okay?" Bobby said smiling at the other boy who just nodded and stood up Bobby noticed that the kid was pretty short for his age the professor had said the boy was somewhere between 15 and 16 but he hadn't been sure the kid was 5`2`` at the most much shorter then Bobby or John. Tomas lifted his trunk and fallowed the other two boys insisting he could carry it himself. When the boys reached their room Tomas put his trunk in front of one of the two unused beds.  
  
"To what are we supposed to do now Bobby?" John whispered to him, Bobby shrugged.   
  
"Let's just help him unpack till the Professor can talk with him" Bobby said back.  
  
Tomas's trunk looked like it was made from that metal they make fire safe boxes from Bobby noticed, he wondered if that had to do with his powers.  
  
"So Tommy boy what's your powers?" John asked showing off all his lack of tack but was staring at Tomas like he'd never seen anything like him before.   
  
"My powers?" Tomas asked softly.  
  
"Yeah what can you do?" John asked.   
  
"I'm not sure how to put it. um What's your powers?" he asked softly.  
  
"Oh I can control fire" John said and pulled out his lighter and gave him a demonstration much like he had Rogue.   
  
"I pretty much freeze stuff pretty much" Bobby said blushing he was never to good about saying what his powers were.  
  
Tomas blushed brightly "I..I my powers are a bit different then that sort of thing"   
  
"Oh there are lots of different types of powers here" Bobby said with a smile.  
  
"Well I don't do anything my skin does" Tomas started to explain, "It's well addictive I guess. When someone comes in contact with my skin their drawn to it and me. And when I'm really upset stuff I touch will catch fire or blow up"   
  
"That's Weird even here" John grinned, Tomas frowned. Bobby elbowed his friend in the ribs.  
  
"If your skins like that why are you wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt it seem reckless" Bobby asked.  
  
"I rather dislike the idea of cooking to death my body tempitcher's 3 times a normal humans." Tomas said.  
  
"Oh" the two other boys said at the same time.   
  
Tomas opened his trunk, "SHIT" Bobby and John jumped at the boy's loud outburst.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Eric's packing job" Tomas said with a frown the two boys looked over Tomas's shoulder in the trunk was a smashed CD player, about 10 broken in half CDs, a tore in half t-shirt and a jumble of cut up and spray painted wifebeaters and shorts.   
  
"Fuck" John said, Bobby was speechless. Tomas on the other hand looked heart broken. And was digging to in threw the trashed stuff for anything worth keeping.  
  
{Professor?} Bobby called out again.  
  
{Is there another problem Mr.Drake?} Xavier asked.  
  
{Yes sir this guys going to need some stuff all his is trashed}Bobby answered.  
  
{All right we'll look in to that when we get there. Dr Grey and I are on our way now}   
  
{Alright sir} Bobby said.  
  
Not ten minuets later Professor Xavier and Dr.Grey entered the room.  
  
Jean frowned at the upset boy digging threw what appeared to be a fireproof trunk full of trash.   
  
{Jean perhaps later you or Scott could take young Mr. Weston to pick up a few thing} Charles said threw the link to her.  
  
{Of course}  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weston welcome" Charles said, the boy jumped. There were waves of stress and panic coming off the boy.  
  
"Th..thank you sir" The boy was watching both the adults closely.  
  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier and this is Dr. Grey. We are some the staff here at the institute here." Xavier said, the blushing boy gave a shy nod. "I spoke with your foster father shortly before you were sent to us. Dr. Grey here will be needing to run some test so we can take all the precautions to make sure your mutation will not interrupt schooling or social life here" The boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um okay" he all but whisper. {Don't touch the boys skin Jean} the professor warned her.   
  
She smiled and nodded.   
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Hey review and I'll up sooner ^__^ 


	2. Sizzle

Tittle: **Drawn**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

This is Telepath speech

* * *

Tommy sat in the back seat of Mr. Summer's car as he and Dr. Grey drove him toward the mall. He was dressed in a silver windbraker suit made of a fireproof fabric that Jean had given him with matching gloves so he could go to the mall with them to get new things.

"So Tommy when did your powers show up?" asked Scott from the front.

"When I was 13" he said.

"That was a couple of years ago?" Scott said fishing for info on the new student. The Professor had told them that it was hard to read the boy's thoughts that it gave him a headack he thought it might have something to do his powers.

"Yes" Tommy said not wanting to say why it took him so long to end up at Xavier's.

"How did your powers manafest?" Jean threw in picking up destress and sadness from the boy behind her.

"I'd rather not say right now" he said looking out the window.

Jean frowned and Scott pulled the car into the parkinglot of the Mall.

00

Tommy stood in front of a rack of t-shirts in a clothing shop in the mall. Dr. Grey said he could get what he needed and the schooled pick up the tab but to try not to spend all the schools money. She'd said it with a smile but he didn't want to risk it.

Dr. Grey had said he had to wear the windbraker suit or other ones like it around other people for thier safty. What did it matter to her if it made him feel like he was cooking in an oven.

As he thought about this the inside of his glove started to sizzle and look scorched.

"Mr. Summers" he called out in worry.

"Oh no" Scott said coming over to the poor boy.

Soon Tommy was calmed down and they were asked to leave the shop by the manager.


End file.
